It Was Worth It
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Bree's average teenage struggles suddenly didn't matter anymore. Her family was trying to help. Will they be successful in bringing her back from a dark place? (Rated T but only because of the slight theme of depression, otherwise I believe its ok for kids maybe 11 and up)
1. Chapter 1

It was worth it

First Published Fan Fiction!

I do not own Lab Rats or Disney or anything pertaining to that...

Bree's POV

Being a mentor, going on missions is pretty stressful not to mention trying to be a teenage girl. My brothers are so amazing one minute, and jerks the next. I cannot rely of Leo and Adam often, Chase sometimes helps me out but that's only because I took care of him growing up. Chase is pretty cool what's most amazing about him is that he is still alive, between Krane, Marcus, Douglas(Old version) Gizele ,Troy, and The incapacitator frankly, he should be dead but he has made it though alive and has been a great brother.(as far as brothers go I have three pretty good ones)

It's a normal day at the academy the students I am teaching have super speed like me! Unfortunately, most of them have yet to master stopping or making sharp turns. Suddenly I get an urgent mission alert. I dismiss class as I head to the turbo Shute. I hear light footsteps behind me; I look back, its Leo. We meet Chase and Adam there then Mr. Davenport tells us what is going on "There has been a Massive computer overload at one of my facilities and fires are all over the place, you need to get there now!" As soon as he finishes we run into the capsule and shoot off.

Computer stuff is Chase's thing, but the fires will keep me Leo and Adam busy I think to myself.

Chase's POV

Computer overload!? Leave it to Mr. Davenport to blow some perfectly good computers up by overloading them! I never was informed what this facility researches though, and that makes me nervous because there are some things that can harm our bionics in these types of overloads. But my thoughts are forgotten when we arrive Adam Leo and Bree head towards the fires to rescue people and start to put the fires out out with their abilities, I head towards the main frame of computers. Good thing I am wearing gloves because if I was not I could have been electrocuted, after I stabilized the computers so they do not lose anymore data or cause anymore problems, I run a see if I can be of any help to the people and fires.

Bree's POV

As I speed to get Davenport industries employees out of the building I keep noticing that every time I go back into the smoke I become less coherent to my surroundings I assumed that it was the Smoke affecting me I just thought if I put an oxygen mask on the way back I would be perfectly fine. By the time Chase was done we were done too, so we put the unsafe building signs on the windows and left. We all used the oxygen masks on the way home just to make sure we had enough. As we got off the turbo train I started to get dizzy to much oxygen I guess, but I know nothing about oxygen so that was my second assumption for the day.

After getting cleaned up and eating dinner it was time for bed, I had my pajamas on as I brushed my hair I wondered when Mr. Davenport would make some of these Capsule Pajamas in fun prints like stripes, penguins, or… Polka Dots? My thoughts were interrupted by strange dots appearing in my vision, they had not certain color they were kind like light shadows. I figured it was more of that Oxygen thing and went to my capsule. Chase was already in his and Adam was in his momentarily after I got in mine.

-The next morning-

I woke to the sound of Chases alarm clock and lifted my head to see Chase was already dressed and was fixing his hair. I did not see those spots anymore so I figured I was fine. As I opened the capsule door and took the first step out of it, I wish noticed early enough that my foot would not support my body, I slipped forward and frantically grabbed the sides of the capsule. Chase who saw me in the mirror turned around and asked if I was ok I told him was ok and waited for him to leave so I could throw myself onto the couch.

Chase's POV

I always get up early so today I got up and was fixing my hair when my "Your gonna be late like Adam" alarm went off I turned it off and continued with my hair I saw Bree getting up which didn't surprise me because she usually woke up for that alarm. But she took longer than usual to leave her capsule I caught a quick glance of her stumbling but catching herself coming out of the capsule I asked her if she was ok she said she was but I saw she was pale and did not get much sleep. I decided to keep an eye on her that day but I had to go get some information to Mr. Davenport so I left the room.

Adam's POV

I woke up late as always to find Chase gone as he always was, but I was surprised to find Bree on the couch. She was dressed and all but she didn't have her hair done or eaten breakfast. Hey Bree I said as I walked out of my capsule are you ok? She said she was fine yeah… uh perfect perfectly fine! (Exact words) I did not suspect anything so I ate breakfast and left.

Bree's POV

Finally, Adam left so I could figure out a way to get my lifeless limbs to eat breakfast and brush my hair. -Few minutes later-

I am slowly regaining the stability to stand and eat so then I brushed my hair and left the room.

-Few hours later-

I once again was trying to show the kids how to make sharp turns when all of the sudden I got really tired I checked the clock it was 9:07 a.m. class had only been going since 7:00 a.m. and I was already tired. I wanted to tell Mr. Davenport but the boys might pull pranks on me. Chase walked by and gave me a quick smile he seemed to be busy on his tablet doing some sort of research for Mr. Davenport so I figured he was not watching I felt strong enough to use my super speed so I told the students I would demonstrate for them a sharp turn, at that moment Chase looked up to watch I got worried if I would fail he would tell Mr. Davenport. But I felt so strong now I figured I could do a quick demo so I took a breath and super speeded side to side of the room just when I was about to turn, my legs went numb. I tumbled to the ground as the students surrounded me, I was only somewhat conscious so these glaring faces asking me if I was ok, were scaring me. Chase pushed though the swarms of students and picked me up to where I was raised up by his knees, he held me close to himself telling me I was going to be alright just then I puked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I was going though Mr. Davenport's files to check for viruses when I came to watch Bree's class. She seemed suspicious. So I put my head back down so she would think I was not watching. I looked up just in time to see her do her super speed demo but I was horrified to see her lying on the ground. She was scared I could tell by the way her eyes looked she had hit her head pretty hard. I ran towards her and pushed though the crowd to get to her I held her close as I got onto my knees and told her everything would be fine but then she turned away and threw up. One of the students alerted Mr. Davenport but just as he arrived she fainted. He got pretty scared and told me to bring her into the infirmary I picked up the lifeless limp body of my sister and ran to the infirmary. We started her on an IV that would keep her stable while we figured out what was wrong with her I scanned her chip it had no viruses, this made no sense.

Mr. Davenport's POV

Imagine finding your son holding your daughter who is barely breathing and your son looks like he was about to cry. That is what I found. Chase and I could not find any differences in her infrastructure or her chip we decided to wake her up, Leo and Adam still had no clue what had happened but I decided they should finished their duties before seeing Bree like this. I left the room to figure out what it was while Chase held her hand.

Chase's POV

I held Bree's hand waiting for her to wake up; I saw her eye twitch a little bit." Bree? Bree! Can you hear me?" Before she could open her eyes any more she started to cough and hack cannn….ot … breathe! She panicked; I tilted the bed upwards so she could get air in easier. She seemed to relax. Her relaxation only lasted for a Minuit before she started to throw up again.

-3 hours later-

Leo's POV

We heard that Bree had become sick so me and Adam came to the infirmary to find a pale lifeless Bree sleeping, with a frantic Chase was trying to find a way to cure her. I came up to the side of the bed and felt her hand which was cold Chase told me they have been trying to warm her for the last hour be she keeps getting colder and colder. Adam made the dumb idea we should put her near a fire. Chase's eyes light up.

Chase's POV

That's it! Adam reminded me about the fire from yesterday I was worried it would affect us and now I know the lab was an electronic science lab so it could have made her sick! I asked Mr. Davenport to send a Drone to the lab to take samples of all the different types of organisms only problem is it would take at least a week or more to do that so Bree needed to hold on.

Bree's POV

I woke up to some sharp pains in my ears I could barely hear Chase when he saw that I had woken up, he asked me a question but I winced in pain covering my ears he pried my hand from my ears to see what was wrong I could feel my eardrum vibrating it was really freaking me out luckily I had Chase there to keep me calm, just to think of all the times he was in danger now it's me. Leo and Adam came back later to keep me awake and occupied between Adam's corny jokes and Leo's attempted card tricks I felt that this was worse than how I was feeling. Mr. Davenport came up with some temporary antidote that seemed to work, they moved me back to Adam Chase and my room and set my down on the couch. Leo used to sleep there but now Mr. Davenport got him his own capsule. That night Chase and Adam were on high alert in case I needed something Chase set their capsules so that if I did as much of a groan they would be wide awake looking at me. I held the pain in all night my rib cage felt like it was on fire and so did my head. I did not want to make it any harder for them.

Adam's POV

I was smart enough to suggest the fire as the cause of her illness without even realizing it, In your face CHASE! But I felt really bad for Bree who was in a lot of pain and suffering. Chase and I got little sleep because we were both worried about her but every time we woke up it was because she had shifted the way she was sleeping.

Bob's POV

My Bumble Bree was Sick! This is awful! I tried to go see her but Big D wanted to keep her isolated from the rest of us. I left flowers in front of the door to their room I hoped someone would tell her I was thinking of her.

Bree's POV

They moved me back to the infirmary during the day because it was quieter in there than in our room. I was constantly in and out between consciousness and unconsciousness, but whenever I was awake I saw Chase somewhere in the room. I had a separate room from the main infirmary but I had a glass window that could change which way it was one way or both way. Eventually, I saw Mr. Davenport instead of Chase and when I didn't see him it was either Leo or Adam. About three days into this mess and I was lying on the same bed I've been on every day for 15 hours a day 45 hours in total, I felt a sudden vibrating sensation coming from my neck. Suddenly I was paralyzed and could not move.

Chase's POV

As I had for the last few days I did most of my work in the central station in the infirmary. I would occasionally check Bree's Vitals and talk to her as long as she was awake. Just as I sat back down from checking on her I started to get occupied in my work on keeping davenport industries virus free I glanced up for just a second and looked back down. Something was wrong, I looked back up Bree seemed really tense. I walked over and entered the room to find that Bree was trying to scream but only soft mutters came out I asked her if she was ok (well I knew she wasn't) as I touched her shoulder her muscles felt really tight I looked at the scanner it now showed that she had no feeling below the bottom of her ears!

Mr. Davenport's POV

Chase told me that Bree had become paralyzed I did not believe it. We gave her meds that should have relaxed her muscles but nothing worked. The fear and pain in her eyes tore me to shreds. I always thought that they were pretty invincible I knew they weren't but I always kinda forgot. Chase had way to much emotional trauma for three days, he may have the commando app but he has always been prone to disease maybe because he was the youngest I still do not know, I am just thankful I have four happy healthy children I mean three and Bree.

Leo's POV

I stayed with Bree overnight so Chase could get some needed sleep. Bree stayed in the infirmary overnight due to the fact she couldn't move. Big D tried to call Douglas but he has been out of cell phone range for about a month while he is busy studying robotics, somewhere in the world. No matter if I turned the lights off or just stayed quiet Bree was not falling asleep.

-Two days later-

Adam's POV

I sat in Bree's room in the infirmary talking to her even though she couldn't talk back I felt like I knew what she was saying, something about pickled bananas in dog fur? (Just a guess) I stood up just as I was about to leave she said "not what I said." I was so startled it nearly gave me a heart attack!

Bree's POV

I was unable to communicate with anyone for three days I could communicate by blinking but sometimes there were questions that were not asked, like "Hey Bree is that strangely positioned leg of yours giving you any pain?" YES! I would have screamed if I could have. Adam's eyes lit up when I told him I was not thinking about pickled bananas in dog fur (where that came from, no one will ever know) but my whole body was still stiff as a board. Chase suddenly rushed in saying he had the antidote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV

We finally figured it out it was a mutant micro organism that attached to Bree's genetic infrastructure. Mr. Davenport was not very far behind me. I gave Bree the shot in her neck. Only time could tell if it worked.

-three hours later-

Bree's vitals returned to normal and the virus was erased from her system. But the paralysis was still affective. Mr. Davenport realized that the virus had blocked the meds that we had tried to give her earlier but now they might be effective. So we gave her the meds again and to our surprise it actually worked! (We were not very confident) Bree was still stiff but now we could adjust her leg to where it would no longer feel like it was about to fall off.

Bree's POV

My leg feels better now that it's untwisted and has an ice pack on it the virus is gone but now the real struggle begins trying to regain my strength.

-between two and three days later

Slowly I was able to move more and more starting with my neck then my arms down to my torso then my legs and feet. Mr. Davenport said I could leave the infirmary but I would have to work every day at getting back on my feet. At this point I was wheelchair bound.

Chase Adam and Leo always helped me after the students have cleared the gym. I felt like I spent more time falling or on the floor than actually moving. I was getting so frustrated.

-Two weeks later-

I was still in this dumb wheelchair I worked on walking everyday but it just was not happening. One day I was in the gym when it cleared out, alone I went over to the parallel bars and tried to keep myself up. Balancing at walking seemed so hard for a girl who used to be the fasted person on earth now I was the slowest. I shifted my hands forward and shuffled my feet; I had made it about two feet when I collapsed. My head hit the ground hard, every time I tried to get up my arms were still weak and gave away. This whole thing made me useless why on earth would Mr. Davenport even want me anymore it was useless. I felt like sobbing on the floor where I was laying but just before the first tear ran down my face I heard footsteps. The first to steps were slow but they were followed by quick ones. The person dropped to their knees and picked me up bridal style and put me back into the wheelchair. My brain was still messed up from the fall so I could not recognize who just picked me up. When I started to become more conscious I saw two faces Bob and Chase's, both of them looked like they had just saw an alien.

Chase's POV

I was walking around the island when Bob came up next to me asking me random riddles he had learned on the back of a bubblegum wrapper "What do you call a cow with no legs?" "Ground beef" I replied "Darn it! Is there anything you don't know?" "No." I replied with a grin. We then walked into the training room and to both of our surprise we saw Bree face down on the floor. Of course we both ran over to help her up but she was not coherent. I picked her up bridal style and put her in the wheelchair which she kept falling out of it because she was still paralyzed from the ribs down. Bob held her shoulders back which made her head look up. "Bree? Bree can you hear me?." Her eyes glanced at me a little but then moved to Bob who had just moved back in front of her. "Stop shouting!" she screamed. Our eardrums rang. She began to have a breakdown. I asked Bob to leave so I could talk to Bree. I made her look at me I needed to know what was going on. Her eyes weld up with tears just as she started shaking. "I can't… I can't do it anymore." I understood what she meant she had already told me that watching the students excel and then looking at her useless legs made her feel like she had no purpose anymore. I tried my best to comfort her but I couldn't think of the right words. I gave her a minute to calm down before wheeling her back to our room and setting her on the couch. Those words still were not occurring to me.

Mr. Davenport's POV

After much consideration I decided that it was time Bree had a break from the island. I called Tasha telling her that Bree was coming home; she was happy to have company and promised to take care of her. Bree was opposed to the idea at first but she later decided she would go.


	4. Chapter 4

Bree's POV

Adam wheeled me onto to the hydro loop shuttle; he would accompany me home to Mission Creek then return to the academy. Leo and Chase gave their hugs and good-byes and so did Mr. Davenport "When you are ready you can always come back." He said. Just as the doors closed I replied "I am not so sure."

Adam's POV

I have never seen Bree so depressed in my life and I've lived with her for 17 years. We did not talk much for the 4 minutes and 47 seconds we were on the hydro loop (it's gotten slower lately) "What if I never get my bionics back Adam?" Her question caught me off guard. "Well, you didn't actually lose them, Mr. Davenport said your chip was just messed up and is disabled right now." "Adam! What if?" I started to stutter hoping to say the right thing. "Um… Uh… I think you will." I got her to Mission Creek and drove her to Mr. Davenport's house.

Tasha's POV

Bree was going to come back for awhile; I had gotten her room upstairs ready since it already had a capsule in it. I heard the doorbell ring. I saw a regularly happy and smiling Adam while Bree had almost all of the life sucked out of her; she looked like she needed a vacation.

Adam's POV

It was hard to leave but I knew I couldn't stay. I hugged Tasha after talking awhile, and then got down onto my knees at Bree's level, "I promise it gets better in time." She smiled we hugged as I left I said "You're always welcomed on the island. I finally had the right words at the right time. Then I was off.

Bree's POV

My room was the exact way I left it. Except now my capsule had a chair in it. It turns out Mr. Davenport had come back in the middle of the night and made everything wheelchair accessible and at just the right height. Tasha had made us dinner as she started to talk about how much fun we were going to have even though I was in a wheelchair.

Tasha's POV

I tried to make this time fun at dinner and explain what we would do but poor Bree still seemed depressed. Just then Donald texted me "How's Bree doing?" I texted him back after dinner "Ok, still glum but who can blame her."

-Next week-

Donald texted or called every day to check on Bree. My answer was never different from the last. "Ok, but still a little depressed." Only the last word would change from depressed to glum to sad to quiet. But for some reason she was not getting any more comfortable.

Bree's POV

I tried walking every day; I could not even stand up anymore. I tried to hang out with Caitlyn but she was always a jerk about the wheelchair. Shopping, wheeling in the park, and even chick flicks were not healing me from the damage that I felt.

Chase's POV

Tasha's texts to Mr. Davenport were not the most insightful. Leo and I were always worried and so was Adam for as much as he knew. But I knew that she would keep trying to get stronger.

Mr. Davenport's POV

I really hope this was the right choice, sending her back… temporarily of course.

-Three weeks from the day she arrived-

Tasha gave me a new text and of course I was happy I could finally hear more it was not what I wanted to hear. "She's not getting better and she gave up hope." From that text I knew something needed to happen.

Bree's POV (a little before the text)

I finally told Tasha I gave up. There were plenty of other fast and invisible kids on the island they didn't need me anymore. "I bet they already replaced me…" "They most certainly did not! Donald is waiting for you to get better!" "Well, tell him to stop, it's over. After that I went to bed, I cried myself to sleep.

-The next day-

Tasha did not say a word about what I had said the night before, apparently she had a big interview with the mayor of mission creek. I decided to walk (wheel) to the park and watch nature. It's funny what I had seen at the park in three weeks I saw just about all of my old boyfriends including Owen who I think still missed me, and all of my (former) friends. I always wheeled to the same place across from a bench and some shrubs with some shrubs behind me. It was unusually quiet today only an occasional jogger or old lady walking her dog, but very quiet. I was looking down at my phone getting more and more depressed as some brighter clothes caught my eye I quickly glanced up and saw a plaid shirt skinny jeans and high top in the distance "some boy…" I grumbled as I looked at my phone. I started to realize how much I missed Mr. Davenport, Adam, Leo, Chase, Bob, Spin, and all the other people at the island, I was so out of it I never even considered to look up and see how cute the guy was but as soon as he came he left, he kept walking as he gave me a quick shinning smile, but I didn't receive this act of kindness. Then a whole group of guys and girls from the high school all brushed past me the girls giggled and the guys chuckled. Just when I though it couldn't get any worse after they left I saw another kid much farther away trailing behind. He was so far away I could not see his face. I went on looking at my phone until the by stopped in front of me and said "Bree are you ok?"I looked up and to my surprise it was my brother Chase. "Wh.. wha..What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

"Looking for you." I replied. Mr. Davenport had sent me because he wants me to talk to her, we have always been close. When I came to Mission Creek Tasha texted me she was at the park so I went there. I took me quite awhile to find her but I finally saw a girl in a wheelchair looking at her phone, just assuming it was her I asked her if she was ok. I saw Bree's eyes go from depressed to joy in a matter of seconds "Wh.. Wha… What are you doing here?" "Looking for you." I replied. Her eyes welled up with tears even though she did not let them out, her face want back to depressed. "I am never coming back." "I know… because it is completely logical to sit around useless." "I can't move Chase!" "But why are you paralyzed? Are you paralyzed from the virus or are you paralyzed because you're scared of the pain ahead? Rehabilitation doesn't happen overnight, I can't say I've been through it but I can say that most people come at it with an illogical mindset!" Chase spoke with frustration from the attitude Bree was giving.

Bree's POV

Chase had a point. Unfortunately, I saw Chase's side of the argument but once this happened I will always be scared of the unknown, the problem with saying this is then Chase, Adam, and Leo would always be checking on me. Then Chase said something that completely changed my mind. "We need to reprogram your chip."

Chase's POV

That certainly got her attention. I explained since she was bionic she need to only do little bits of tasks then I could program the chip again and it would be easier, Mr. Davenport decided to let me stay awhile longer because of this discovery. "I can walk again?" "Yes but you have to let me help you." Bree smiled as her eyes lit up. "Ok, I will try."

-The next day, in the lab-

I started with the things she could already do like holding something in her hands moving her head and of course breathing. Then came the hard part, walking.

Bree's POV

I grabbed Chase's hand and somehow pulled myself out of the wheelchair. Instantly I fell forward but Chase was right there to catch me. "Whoa whoa there… ok take it easy…" he spoke in a calm soothing tone as he sat me back down in the wheelchair. He decided it would be simpler if I just practiced moving my legs. Every time I moved my ankle it was compressed in pain this also was the case for my knees.

Chase's POV

Bree's muscles in her legs were not stimulated enough so they clenched in pain. I saw the frustration and pain in her face as she tried to move her legs; she was on the edge of bursting into tears.

Bree's POV

Chase put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. He then kneeled down to my legs. Delicately, he grasped my left hand with his hands and started to move my knee up and down. I held in the pain I was feeling by gripping the wheelchair's armrests. He only did it for a couple minutes and then said "Ok, I think that's enough for today."

Chase being here really helped my determination to get back onto my feet. There was the worry of something going wrong. The reason Mr. Davenport didn't mention this cure earlier is because it can have some side effects, but he invented a pill to mask them but there is always the risk that the pills will not work one day.

Chase's POV

Bree trained her legs every day she got stronger and stronger. I was so proud to see her progressing, she was not happy yet but she was getting closer to feeling comfortable, which was much closer than she was before. One day we decided it was time; it was time to get her standing up.

I held Bree's hand as she lifted herself from the chair with her arms. I will admit I was practically carrying her as she held onto my arms but she was starting to shift her feet.

It was so amazing to finally feel the sense of walking again. over the course of a week I started to be able to walk without Chase but with support from other objects. Chase programmed my chip to walk and now I needed to get to the level of walking where I could run, super speed, and even just climb up the stairs. Chase would kindly carry me up and down the stairs because my legs did not support me enough but I wanted to walk on my own, and nothing but my own. I would practice in the lab pulling my knees up higher and higher. I was getting stronger. One night around 10:30 p.m. I decided it was a good time to practice on the real stairs. Chase, who was fast asleep in his capsule in his bedroom, had no idea where I was or what I was doing. I was planning on walking down the stairs but then an idea popped into my head that was a little bolder. I sat down on the stairs with the cane I had been using in my lap and I slid down the stairs. Now I have to find a way up. One agonizing step at a time I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Finally, I reached the top of the stairs. And once again, I slid back down, I did this all night.

Chase's POV

When I woke up, Bree was not in her bed in her room. "That's odd, I wake up the earliest." I remarked to myself. I checked the bathroom before heading to the stairs. I saw Bree fast asleep lying on the stairs. My best guesses were that she either fell down the stairs trying to get a glass of water, or she had gotten something and couldn't get back up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back up the stairs and I put her into her bed. She didn't have any injuries and I didn't see a glass of water in the kitchen. I was completely puzzled.

Bree's POV

I woke up in my bed which I remember not falling asleep in. Chase must have found me and put me here. I continued my midnight stair run for the next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV

Adam and I have not seen Bree in a month and we haven't seen Chase in three weeks. It was great to finally have some time off from the island to see our siblings. Bree looked happy and Chase looked exhausted but happy also. Bree showcased her walking abilities.

Adam's POV

In the middle of our visiting Bree headed towards the stairs. "Whoa Bree, let Adam take you." Chase commanded in a softer tone. I headed towards Bree about to pick her up. "No." she said with a grin as she grasped the railing and took her first step.

Chase's POV

So that is why I had found her on the stairs! She has been practicing. I was so relieved that Bree was finally back to normal. Within days of Adam and Leo arriving I had programmed her chip and she started to take the pills which were working perfectly.

Mr. Davenport's POV

"Bree is responding to the pills perfectly and she is free to super speed again." Chase told me over the phone. "Then get on the hydro loop over here!" I commanded with joy. I was so happy to have my precious daughter back and my son who sacrificed his time for his big sister.

Bree's POV

After packing and saying goodbye to Tasha Adam, Leo, Chase, and I left Mission Creek and returned to the island. Mr. Davenport gave me three days to FULLY recover before I could go on missions.

\- Two days later-

Chase's POV

I didn't tell anyone besides Leo that I was exhausted. I felt sick, and my energy was none. SO much time and effort helping Bree and the little sleep I got was not enough. I masked my health well until the third day of being back at the island. I woke up disoriented and sick. I had basically worked myself so hard in the process of helping Bree I worked myself into a cold. I decided it would be best if I went to Mr. Davenport and told him how I was feeling.

Mr. Davenport's POV

Chase came to my quarters in the early morning, when I was getting ready before the students got up. "What's up Chase?" I asked as set down the comb I had just used to comb my hair. "Mr. Davenport I have to tell you something…" That sentence was a sentence that gave Chase my full attention. He explained how he got less and less sleep as the weeks he was in Mission Creek went on and on, then he explained that he had been suffering from exhaustion since then. He was having trouble just standing up. I immediately took my son to the infirmary. It was still so early it would be hours before anyone else got up.

Chase's POV

Mr. Davenport knew what was best so he took me to the infirmary to make sure I was ok. Turns out it wasn't just a cold, it was something that can only happen to Bionic people like me it is when my exhaustions leads to dehydration and my immune system is completely shot, which makes it easy for things like a cold and the flu to overtake my system. Mr. Davenport gave me an IV with fluids for the dehydration, and gave me several medications for the immunity problems. I felt a feeling I had not felt in a long time, the feeling of calmness. After lying down on a bed and taking the medications and the IV, it was a matter of seconds before I fell into a deep relaxed sleep.

Mr. Davenport's POV

Once I got those meds to Chase he fell asleep. Poor kid had been burning the candle at both ends trying to help Bree, now it was my turn to take care of him. As he sat down onto the bed he let out a pain relieving sigh. His IV had the fluids he needed along with a sedative to help him relax and get the sleep he desperately needed.

Leo's POV

Adam rushed up to me and asked. "Hey, is Chase with you?" I was surprised to hear that Adam couldn't find him. As I realized I had not seen him that day either we asked Bree. Bree who no longer needed a cane to walk said "No I have not seen him, ask Mr. Davenport." I messaged Mr. Davenport asking where Chase was, he replied. "Come to the infirmary." This startled all three of us, so we all dropped what we were doing and ran to the infirmary. We saw Mr. Davenport sitting at the desk; a few students who either had a sprained wrist or the flu were there too on the main room beds. "Where's Chase Big D, when you sent us here you scared us into thinking he was in trouble…?" He looked up with solemn eyes.

Bree's POV

Well it seemed life was back to normal with Chase being sick. But I still felt bad about it since he took such good care of me.

Mr. Davenport's POV

"Guys… Chase is in there." I said pointing to one of the isolation rooms. I then explained that all of this exhaustion had run down Chase and he would be out of it for a couple days to a week. Suddenly Bree said "Can I have a moment alone with him?" I nodded as Leo and Adam promised to check on him later and left the infirmary.

Bree's POV

I walked into Chase's room a came along his bedside. Mr. Davenport was right he did seem worn out. "Chase?" I whispered in a tone I hoped his bionic hearing would catch. His eyes started to twitch as they opened. "Bree? What are you doing here?" He asked in a raspy tone. "I am here to apologize for what I have done to you…" "It isn't your fault… Bree…" He stuttered in a whisper. "Yes it is… look at me I am completely healthy again and you sacrificed your health and well being for me…" I mumbled as I started to cry. He grasped my hand "It was worth it." He spoke as he gave a quick smile before falling asleep. My brother truly cared about me…

The End

(Hope you enjoyed it! This marks my first Fan Fiction to start and finish!)

LimeRanger


End file.
